1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neckties. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pre-fabricated necktie including a knot mandril or frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a necktie is constructed from fine cloth into a long, tapered strip having hemmed edges. One end, "wide end" hereinafter, is wider than the other end, "narrow end" hereinafter. A necktie wearer drapes the middle section about his neck and, selecting from a plurality of knot styles, secures the necktie around the neck, inside the collar of a shirt. Neckties are either a source of sartorial splendor or excruciating embarrassment. A well made necktie fashioned properly makes an excellent accent for a suit of clothes.
Whether or not aesthetically pleasing, many complaints have been lodged against neckties. The most prominent complaint centers on the inordinate amount of time users spend fashioning a tie day after day. Other complaints involve users' frustration associated with tying attractive and consistent knots. A need exists for a necktie that is easy to tie and assumes attractive and consistent knots.
Several types of neckties are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,698, issued Aug. 12, 1975 to David J. Byrd, describes a necktie. The apparatus includes a trapezoid-shaped frame having flanges extending rearwardly from the opposed non-parallel edges. The frame includes a plurality of throughbores for receiving thread. A cover and downwardly-extending front member are stitched to the frame via the throughbores. The operating stem of a camming element is fixed to the frame between the flanges. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,453, issued Apr. 30, 1985, to Jiann Chen et al., describes a pre-tied necktie. The apparatus includes a frame having a generally wedge-shaped front profile and a kidney-shaped top profile. The enclosed kidney shape is disposed only at the top portion of the frame. A tang extends downwardly from the frame, defining the point of the wedge. A generally M-shaped frame stretches across the top opening of the frame. The operating stem of a camming element attaches to the inside of the frame. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element. A front member, resembling a conventional wide end, mounts onto the frame and is looped about the frame to appear like a tie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,672, issued Apr. 14, 1987, to Martin Lands, describes a zipper necktie. The apparatus includes a frame having a generally wedge-shaped front profile and a kidney-shaped top profile. The enclosed kidney shape is disposed only at the top portion of the frame. A tang extends downwardly from the frame, defining the point of the wedge. The hooking member of the camming element is received in a slot in the tang and extends rearwardly. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element. A front member, resembling a conventional wide end, mounts onto the frame and is looped about the frame to appear like a tie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,982, issued Dec. 8, 1987, to Martin Lande, describes a zipper necktie. The apparatus includes a frame having a generally wedge-shaped front profile and a kidney-shaped top profile. The enclosed kidney shape is disposed only at the top portion of the frame. A tang extends downwardly from the frame, defining the point of the wedge. A camming element is received in the upper portion of the frame. The operating stem of the camming element is fixed to the tang. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element. A front member, resembling a conventional wide end, mounts onto the front of the frame and is looped about the frame to appear like a tie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,794, issued Jun. 6, 1989, to Jiann-Jong Chen et al., describes a preset necktie. A camming element having a generally pentagon shape receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element. The camming element is configured to pinch the interlocked ends and maintain the camming elements's position relative to the neck band. A frame having a generally wedge-shaped front profile and a kidney-shaped top profile mounts on the camming element. The enclosed kidney shape is disposed only at the top portion of the frame. A tang extends downwardly from the frame, defining the point of the wedge. A front member, resembling a conventional wide end, is looped about the frame to appear like a tie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,127, issued Sep. 17, 1991, to Philip S. Yang, describes an interchangeable pre-tied necktie. The apparatus includes a fame having a generally wedge-shaped front profile and a split kidney-shaped top profile. The kidney shape is disposed only at the top portion of the frame. A tang extends downwardly from the frame, defining the point of the wedge. The operating stem of a camming element is captured by a loop extending rearwardly from the tang. A throughbore in the operating stem receives a boss extending rearwardly from the tang for retaining the operating stem in the loop. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element. A front member, resembling a conventional wide end, is mounted onto the front of the frame and loops about the frame to appear like a tie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,531, issued May 19, 1992, to Jacqueline Castro, describes a zippered decorative necktie. The apparatus includes a strip of material defining a loop. A camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of the neck band. A bow tie mounts to the camming element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,507, issued Dec. 15, 1992, to Gordon B. Langford, describes a necktie. The apparatus includes a frame having a V-shaped front profile. The eye of a camming element mounts at the vertex on the frame. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element. A front member, resembling a conventional wide end, is mounted onto the front of the frame and loops about the frame to appear like a tie knot.
French Patent No. 1,178,162, published May 5, 1959, issued to Franz Huber, shows a zippered necktie. The apparatus includes an apparently hollow, Y-shaped frame. A cover and downwardly-extending front member are mounted on the frame. The operating stem of a camming element appears to be mounted within the frame. The camming element receives and engages the interengagable ends of a zippered neck band, defining a loop extending from each arm of the Y-shaped frame. The loop embraces the wearer's neck and may be tightened thereabout by pulling down on the interengaged neck band ends relative to the camming element.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a necktie including a frame with flanges and integral camming element-front member fastening means.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed necktie.